Le Prince de Glace
by DarkPotter's
Summary: La rencontre entre un homme fait de chair et un homme fait de glace... UA, DM/HP


Salut à tous!

Cette fois-ci, c'est une histoire bizarre qui n'a rien à voir avec le monde d'Harry Potter. Néanmoins, Draco et Harry y sont présents. C'est encore un OS. Je vous invite à lire avec la chanson "Teardrop" de Massive Attack que vous devez sûrement connaître.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je fonds entre tes mains. Tu ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive encore, mais moi je le sais bien. L'eau perle de ma peau diaphane et dégouline telles des larmes tranchant des sillons lumineux dans ma chair faite de glace.

Le soleil. Ta chaleur.

Tu causeras ma mort.

Moi qui suis fait des neiges éternelles.

Moi qui n'aie connu que le froid et la solitude.

Moi qui aie été abandonné par mes parents dans ces montagnes de glace.

Parce que j'étais différent d'eux et des autres.

Parce que je fondais au soleil.

Parce que j'étais une erreur de la nature.

J'ai vécu une éternité dans ces montagnes qui m'ont elles accepté, couvé, et protégé.

Mais l'éternité, seul, c'est tellement ennuyeux.

Pas d'ami à qui parler. Personne avec qui s'amuser.

Alors, quand j'ai entendu les crissements de la neige sous tes pieds, à quelques pas de la grotte qui m'abritait, j'ai eu envie de quitter ma prison de glace et de te rencontrer.

C'est la deuxième fois depuis que je vis ici qu'un être humain s'aventure si haut dans ces montagnes.

Tu m'intrigues.

Je sors de ma cachette, sans savoir comment t'aborder. Je reste bêtement derrière toi, attendant simplement que tu te retournes pour me découvrir.

J'espère que tu ne fuiras pas en criant lorsque tu me verras, moi qui suis si pâle et si froid. Moi, dont les cheveux sont trop blancs pour être normaux. Moi, dont le pantalon est trop petit pour être celui d'un adulte. Moi qui ne porte pas de haut alors qu'il fait - 10°C.

Je ne suis pourtant pas méchant. Je veux juste ne plus être seul.

Tu te retournes soudain et tes grands yeux verts se posent sur moi.

Tes vêtements d'hiver te couvrent des pieds au cou. Seul ton visage est à découvert. Tes cheveux noirs contrastent violemment avec la neige.

Tu as l'air surpris, mais tu ne prends pas peur.

Tu as l'air gentil.

J'aimerais être ton ami.

Je ne sais pas sourire mais je crois que j'essaye.

- Que fais-tu là? demandes-tu d'une voix douce, comme si tu avais peur de m'effrayer.

Je ne sais plus comment parler. Néanmoins, je comprends le sens de tes mots.

- Où sont tes vêtements et ton sac? Tu as bien des affaires?

Je reste devant toi, sans rien dire, heureux de t'écouter parler, avide d'entendre encore le son de ta voix.

Mon silence te fait lever les sourcils.

- Tu es sourd ou muet? Tu comprends ce que je dis?

Je me risque à hocher la tête.

Tes yeux brillent et tu me souris.

- Dis-moi, il n'y aurait pas un refuge dans le coin? Tu ne peux tout de même pas camper dehors avec ce froid, quoique ça n'ait pas l'air de te gêner…

Tu me détailles curieusement de la tête au pied. Finalement, tu t'accroupis sur le sol et enlèves ton sac de tes épaules. Tu en sors une veste noire et me la tends.

- Tiens, je te la donne. Tu vas attraper froid sinon.

Je la prends sans rien dire et l'enfile avec difficulté. Tu souris en me voyant batailler comme ça. Un moment passe et je sens une chaleur étrange s'insinuer en moi.

L'eau commence à s'écouler de mes pores. Je ne dis rien.

- Bon, écoute. Tu vas rentrer avec moi. S'il n'y a pas de refuge ici, il y en a un à quatre heures de marche dans cette direction.

Tu pointes un endroit au loin. Je te regarde avec curiosité. Qu'est-ce que c'est quatre heures?

Tu me prends soudain la main et me force à marcher avec toi.

- La vache! Ta main est glacée.

Tu me passes tes gants et me les glisse autour de mes mains. C'est désagréable. Je suinte à l'intérieur au bout d'un moment.

Nous marchons beaucoup et je me sens bientôt perdu. Jamais je ne me suis aventuré aussi loin.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne parles pas? Je t'embête peut-être? Tu préfères rester seul?

Je secoue la tête.

- Alors pourquoi?

Je baisse les yeux, sincèrement désolé d'être ce que je suis.

- Tu es bizarre…

Je sais et j'aurais préféré ne pas l'être.

Nous marchons encore. Longtemps je crois. Si longtemps que bientôt la température augmente au point de libérer la flore de son sarcophage de neige.

Le soleil apparaît alors entre les nuages et ma peau diaphane se retrouve exposée.

Je m'arrête de marcher. Toi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Tu t'approches de moi et tes yeux s'agrandissent d'étonnement.

- Ta peau…elle est…translucide?

Tes doigts se posent délicatement sur ma joue alors que tu m'examines de plus près. Tu les retires vite en voyant l'eau dégouliner sur ta main.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Je suis en train de fondre.

- Qui es-tu?

Draco. Mes parents m'appelaient ainsi.

Je souris, enfin.

Je prends vie, enfin.

Parce que je fonds, enfin.

J'enlève mes vêtements un à un, sous ton regard terrifié.

- Oh mon dieu…

Je sais. Tu me vois, enfin.

Les rayons de soleil transpercent ma peau de glace. Tu peux voir à travers mon corps.

Je goûte enfin au plaisir de la chaleur.

Mes yeux se posent sur toi, sur la nature environnante. Des arbres au loin, de l'herbe sous mes pieds. Nous sommes dans une vallée.

Tout est si vivant ici.

Je refuse de retourner dans ma prison de glace.

Je ferme les yeux en entendant la brise caresser les feuilles des arbres.

- Qui es-tu?

Tu es tout près. Je sens la chaleur irradier de ton corps. Ta voix me berce. Tes doigts se reposent sur moi.

Tu es curieux, comme moi.

Je suis content de t'avoir trouvé.

Mes bras s'enroulent autour de toi.

Ta peau frissonne violemment.

Je goûte ta chaleur.

Je goutte à cause de ta chaleur.

Je m'affine doucement.

Mes traits disparaissent lentement.

Je me détache de toi.

Je ne veux pas que tu me voies mourir.

Je recule d'une démarche instable.

- Où vas-tu? Tu me quittes?

Je hoche la tête.

Tu me scrutes de tes yeux magnifiques.

- Je pourrais revenir te voir?

Je secoue la tête négativement.

Tu as l'air déçu.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne veux pas être éternel.

Je me retourne et fais mine de revenir sur mes pas, jusqu'à ce que mes chevilles aient trop fondues et que je perde l'équilibre.

Je m'écroule par terre et me brise en milles morceaux de glace.

Tu cris et te précipites vers ce qu'il reste de moi.

Ton visage paniqué ne tarde pas ruisseler de larmes chaudes lorsque tu comprends qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire.

Tu voudrais poser ta main sur mon visage mais te ravise bien vite en devinant que cela ne ferait qu'accélérer le processus.

- S'il te plaît, dis-je dans une articulation incertaine.

Maintenant, c'est toi qui as perdu la parole.

Tu poses finalement ta main sur mon visage et je sens ma joue se liquéfier.

Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré.

Car j'ai pu enfin m'effacer, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu.

:)


End file.
